The present invention relates to document reproduction machines and particularly to electronic copy selection and related controls for a convenience copier type of document reproduction machine.
Xerographic and other forms of document reproduction machines have been used for years as convenience copiers, as well as for higher throughput of copy production, such as found in printing or publication centers. There has been a trend from the original relay and cam-operated machines to electronic controls, as well as program controls of such document reproduction machines. Adoption of electronic controls generally has provided a greater flexibility in controlling document reproduction machines. A further change is the adoption of keyboard input for selecting the number of copies to be made of a given original document. Such keyboard entry usually results in a serial transmission of digits to a shift register in a manner similar to that of entry into an adding machine or a pocket electronic calculator. Once the copy number has been inserted into the shift register, a clear button enables the shift register to be cleared for permitting insertion of a new number, a machine reset clears the number, or a powder down clears the number. Hence, to change the selection of the number of copies to be reproduced requires externally actuated clearing action followed by insertion of the new number.
In other machines the copy select register is counted to zero or one, destroying the selection. Such action requires a new selection for each copy run, an operator inconvenience to be arrested.
While the above features permit utilization of electronic circuits in controlling a document reproduction machine, the interaction between the operator and the document reproduction machine requires the operator to clear the selection before inserting a new one. Also, machine reaction to the selection has no affect upon the selection itself. For example, if a number of copies greater than the capacity of the machine is selected, a machine produces copies up to the capacity of the machine, then the machine has been put in a wait state. Upon the operator removing the copies from the collator or other unit, which is filled up, then the machine automatically resumes the copy run.
In summary, it is desired to enhance the convenience of the operator using a convenience copier while facilitating throughput with minimal attention of the operator.